Charlotte Hinchcliffe
Charlotte is the most attractive and popular girl in the school. At this party she strikes up conversation with Will and it is clear she is quite intelligent. Will reciprocates and she finds herself quite captivated at his level of wit and intellect and the two end up going upstairs to an empty room for a more intimate moment – much to the amazement of all four boys. She ends up arranging to have sex with Will the following Friday believing Will not to be a virgin but he demonstrates that despite his claims he is fairly clueless about the actual act of copulation. Charlotte ends their brief relationship but continues on friendly terms with Will causing him to believe that he still has a chance. She takes some advantage of this situation but not to the extent of Carli with Simon and invites him to keep her company as she tends the bar at an under-eighteens disco – but reinforces that it is not a date. Will’s work experience colleagues conspire to meet Charlotte here to see if what Will has been telling them is true. It isn't and an enraged Charlotte throws a drink over Will and makes it plain she doesn't want anything more to do with him. At some point in the future when Charlotte has evidently gone on to university, she returns one night for the school fashion show and talks Will into participating. Will had vehemently opposed this form of fund-raising and even fallen out with a fellow, wheelchair-bound pupil (the subject of the charity) over it. Upon an invitation from Charlotte however, Will completely abandons his ethics and moral high-ground to join her – he actually enjoys it and gets a bit carried away which causes a further confrontation with the disabled boy. Moments after their performance, Charlotte crushes Will by telling him that she would love to have a boyfriend just like Will (she is still somewhat captivated by his personality being very different from the other boys at the school). He suggests he should become her boyfriend but she laughs it off rejecting him saying that she doesn't want him, just someone like him. Will finally realises that he has been taken advantage of and declines accompanying her to the after show party. Personality Charlotte is a very friendly, compassionate girl. She is also not as shallow as the other popular girls in the school, and appears interested in Will somewhat, serving as his chief love interest in the series. She is very confident and a year above the four boys. She mentions to Will that she has had “eleven lovers already” including the bully and “school psycho” Mark Donovan. She is held in very high regard and her arrival at a rather dull party with her friends causes the boys to remark that it was now officially the coolest party they’ve been to, demonstrating the influence of her high social status. Trivia Likes: * Sex * Vibrating love eggs * Attention * French exchange students * Bedrooms at parties * Will as a friend Dislikes: * Virgins * Will's moves in the bedroom * Mark Donovan Hobbies: * Charlotte's one and only hobby is sex, it's all she talks about....... and all anybody talking about her talks about! Category:Obsessed Category:Teenagers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sophisticated Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Villain's Lover Category:In Love Category:Comic Relief